Bonds That Transcend
by flower.kat
Summary: Years after Naruto becomes the Hokage He is forced into one last battle against Sasuke. Naruto fights to protect his loved ones and Sasuke, to reap revenge on the ones who wronged his clan. Their battle is something told years after both of them are gone. Here it is… I Don't own Naruto
1. Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The Two Rivals and friends laid face up gasping for their last breaths upon two rocks beside the waterfall at the Valley of the End. The rock that they laid on were in fact the heads of the statues of Senju Hashiram and Uchiha Madara. The fight between the two powerful shinobi caused the two monumental statues to be destroyed. What remained of the statues was scattered about the valley. The heads had landed in front of the waterfall and were crushed into each other.

It seemed almost poetic that the two young men on Hashiram and Madaras' heads were relatives of the two figures. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Ninja worth their own legends. Some years after their first confrontation at the Valley the two met for a battle which was inevitable. Both had come a long way since then. Sasuke had traveled after killing his brother Uchiha Itachi developing his skills and learning new jutsu so that he may take his revenge on Konohagakure. After learning the truth from his brother his hatred found a new target in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. After assulting the villae in a rage Naruto, now the Rukudaime Hokage drove Sasuke out of the village where they could have their final battle.

As Hokage it was his duty to protect his village. The village that held his precious people. Battling Sasuke had taken every once of his strength, not one seemed to have the advantage in the battle but both had received mortal wounds. The condition of either combatant was deteriorating fast. Even after all that transpired Naruto still considered Sasuke a brother and he knew from the blows exchanged that Sasuke felt the same. Regardless both Shinobi would not stand down. Both had something worth their life that they were fighting for. Sasuke wanted to exact his revenge on his home village for while Naruto needed to protect the village as was his duty and desire. More than that Naruto was still trying to bring Sasuke to his senses, lead him beyond his hatred to a place where the two could be friends.

In their final battle it was Naruto who had protected the ones he loved but at the cost of his life he knew. The two could only hear their own heart beats dwindling and the others harsh breath coming out sparsely.

"Why do you go to such lenghts" *cough* "for those scum" Sasuke struggled to say. He was on deaths door step he knew their was no way for him to survive. He was going to die.

"Ha! I've told you before Sasuke...They are my precious people and I will go to any lengths necessary to protect them." *Gasp* "Don't you remember what Kakashi-Sensie told us? I don't intend on being less than scum" Naruto let out a sharp laugh at the memory that seemed so long ago which ended up sending him into a coughing fit that sent blood spraying on his face. Naruto despite the terrible pain he felt had a huge grin on his face.

"Tch, you will always be a dobe"

"And you will always be my friend, even though you are a teme"

"Hn" Despite himself the last Uchiha had a smirk on his face. He struggled to turn over on his belly whining all the while and looked forward towards that mope of blond hair.

Sensing his movements Naruto mirrored the Uchiha's movements and stretched out his arm holding out two fingers. Sasuke's smirk grew wider as he brought his own two fingers to clasp Naruto's.

"At least I got to bring you home...in the end"

"What?"

"Home is a place you are loved by you're friends and family, and I'll be with you after the end cause despite all this" Naruto paused momentary wincing at the hole through his chest. "I still love you brother".

Sasuke just stared at Naruto then said "Thank you"

Naruto was momentarily speechless. Thats wasn't something he had never heard the brooding Uchia say.

For a moment the two companions, rivals and bringer of each others deaths just locked fingers and eyes with stupid grins on their faces. No more words were needed between the two. After all their bonds were strong.

...

_Well here it is. My first fic. I wanted to start with something small but have what I hope was a bit of quality to it. _

_I was just going to have this one chapter but I am going to add a second chapter as I couldn't stop writing. It's already written just needs editing._

_Anyway CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is always appreciated. _

_Review and tell me what you think. _

_Until Next Time,_


	2. Transcending

...50 Years Later...

"Ojisan! Ojisan" Come quick I think we're here! A young boy with brown hair and eyes which were wide with excitement called to his grandfather. The person whom the boy so eagerly wanted to catch up to him appeared out of the forest and into the clearing.

The person was old but his posture suggested otherwise as he commanded respect with his presence. If his sense of presence wasn't something to respect than his outfit was. The man was dressed in the garbs of the Hokage. Formally known as the Shichidaime Hokage of Konoha. He preferred people to call him by his given name Konohamaru. Although young when he took mantle of Hokage was greatly respected for his talent and genius of hard work, something inherited to him by the one he thought of as a brother and sensei. His sensei was none other than Uzumaki Naruto the Rukudaime Hokage himself. Even in his old age he was still Hokage and still well respected in the Shinobi world and times of peace seemed to settle over the Nations.

Konohamaru chuckled at the youthfulness of his grandchild Heiwa. He could see the eagerness in the budding ninja's eyes. Very rarely did he get to go so far outside the village, but here they were near the borders of Sound and Leaves. Once Konohamaru found himself in the clearing he took the time to sweep the landscape. The valley that held a magnificent waterfall bordered by two statues.

"Wow" the child whispered in wonder "It's amazing"

"Indeed it is Heiwa. Do you remember whom these statues are of?"

"Uchiah Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Yes. As you know Uzumaki Naruto was Rukudaime Hokage and Uchiah Sasuke was a former Konoha Nin. Both were teammates of Dr. Haruno... before Sasuke defected"

"Ahh I know Dr. Sakura-Chan! She healed my leg"

"Yes, indeed she did" The Hokage said with a chuckle remembering the incident then continued with his story.

"The two had fought and were known to be the strongest shinobi of their time. However they got their power by very different means. Sasuke had abandoned the village and trained with the traitor Orochimaru the Sannin. His mind was corrupted and clouded with revenge and Orochimaru's curse seal only instigated it. His only motive was revenge and he cut all ties with his comrades. He believed that by tossing away anyone close to him he could become powerful.

"Naruto on the other hand strived to protect the people precious to him. This desire is what grew him to be the most revered Shinobi, as well as liked. He ended the Third Great Shinobi war by defeating Obito Uchiha who posed as Madara Uchiha. His victory gave him not only respect throughout all Nations but also a great deal of love."

Konohamaru smiled fondly at the memory of Naruto coming back from the war and being recognized by everyone like boasted when a young ninja. All the while Heiwa eagerly awaited more of the story.

"You see." The Hokage continued

"These two did battle at this very spot. In fact the scars of the battle can still be seen in this valley" He gestured to the falls

"The battle was monumental in that the two most revered shinobi were in a dual to the very end. One thing you should know about Naruto is that although Sasuke betrayed him and the village he still hoped to bring Sasuke home Sannin. He believed that those who break the rules are scum, however those who abandoned their friends are worse than scum. And he never thought to abandoned Sasuke as a comrade, friend, and a brother. They shared a history of pain that both understood all to well."

The Hokage's voice strained a bit in remembrance

"They were like each others compliment. Darkness and Light" The Hokage continued.

"But darkness is no good! I will be like light and kill all of darkness."

"Hmm, however you cannot stand in the light without casting a shadow. If you kill all those who are evil, are you no better than the person you've just killed? You have taken a life for your own desires. Although you killed the darkness you have casted you're own shadow. Even those in darkness have precious people who love them. So I ask you this, are they not in the right to take revenge on you?"

"But it's not the same Oji-san!" Argued the child. "I did it to protect more people, they were bad!"

"But they were still loved. And if you solve this problem with blood shed only more will follow" Konohomaru stated.

His grandson hung his head in shame, for not seeing something like this before.

"That is why both Sasuke and Naruto are here. As a reminder. Naruto hoped to change the world for the better without having to kill. And he did through changing their hearts. Thus he showed the shinobi world a new way to fight. This is the reason we live in such peaceful times today. How long it lasts I don't know"

"I think I understand better now Ojisan" The child stated looking up.

"I am glad. This is another fact about the world, if no one was evil how would we know what was good? How can one have honor or bravery without fighting for what they believed to be for a better tomorrow? Their would be no hero's to look up to or motivate us in the way we live. Therefore the darkness cannot survive without light, and the light cannot survive without the darkness. They are one.

"I fight not only for all of you, my precious people but also to continue on Naruto's Legacy. I follow in my sensie's footsteps and try to find peacefull solutions without unnecessary bloodshed.

With that the Heiwa had a fire in their eyes fueled by knowing his late Kage's legacy.

I will continue on his legacy to Ojisan! That will be my ninja way! And I promise to never give up on my comrades no matter how far in the darkness they may be" Heiwa shouted looking towards the statues.

As they left the Hokage took one last look at the statues and smiled wistfully. Before turning back and returning to the village with his grandson.

Long gone were the original statues as they were torn down. In their place stood two new statues. The two statues showed the two facing each other clad in their combat outfits both showing the Traditional Shinobi Sparring Seal of Confrontation. But instead of their other hands being placed on weapons they were outreached with two fingers clasping one another creating a bridge not only between the two bordering countries but also signifying the bond between darkness and light and the bond that can never be broken between two friends.

...End...

Incase you were wondering Heiwa means "Peace" in Japanese. I thought it was appropriate seeing as the shinobi world has been in a time of relative peace for a while.

I wasn't intending on doing a 50 years later thing but I just couldn't stop writing and figured to go with the flow.

Review and tell me what you think!

Until next time then,


End file.
